vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
VY2
VY2 '(勇馬), znany także jako''' Yuuma''', to Vocaloid generacji 2 oraz drugi produkt z serii VY. Yuuma oznacza "odważny koń". Wyprodukowała go firma YAMAHA. Posiada głos "męsko brzmiący". Opublikowany 25 kwietnia 2011. Dawca głosu jest nieznany. Jego atrybutem jest wakizashi, gdyż można je zobaczyć na opakowaniu VY2. Jako jego avatar przyjęła się ilustracja autorstwa Manbou no Ane (do obejrzenia w galerii), która wygrała konkurs na projekt VY2. Nie została jednak oficjalnie zatwierdzona przez firmę. Postać na niej przedstawiona nazywa się 66 (czyt. Roro). Historia 19 października 2012 roku do sprzedaży wszedł VY2v3, czyli Yuma na generacji 3. Jego VB w wersji V3 jest dostępne w dwóch wersjach: Standard i Falsetto (męski głos zmieniony na damski). VY2v3 jest jednym z wielu produktów, który został ponownie wydany w 2013 r. na drugą edycję Edytora Vocaloid 3 (Vocaloid 3 Second Edition). Zaktualizowana wersja posiada 3 nowe pluginy robocze do Vocaloid 3, jak i również do najnowszej wersji Vocaloid 3 Lite. Dla użytkowników, którzy już posiadają oryginalne oprogramowanie, nie ma potrzeby ponownego zakupu, oprócz aktualizacji pakietu oprogramowania, wszystkie nowo dodane treści bonusowe są do pobrania ze strony internetowej Vocaloid. Oryginalną wersję VY2v3 wycofano ze sprzedaży 20 marca 2013 roku. 2 lipca 2018 r. ogłoszono, że VOCALOID SHOP zaprzestanie dystrybucji edytora VOCALOID4, edytora VOCALOID4 dla Cubase i pakietów startowych VOCALOID4. Ponadto potwierdzono, że VY1v4, VY2v3, CYBER DIVA i CYBER SONGMAN również zostaną usunięte ze strony. Miało to nastąpić 12 lipca. 12 lipca VOCALOID5 został ogłoszony i wydany. Był dostępny w dwóch wersjach: Standard i Premium. Standardowy pakiet zawiera 4 standardowe wokale: Amy, Chris, Kaori i Ken. Pakiet premium obejmował 4 standardowe wokale i zaktualizowaną wersję VY1, VY2, CYBER DIVA II i CYBER SONGMAN II. Możliwe jest jednak zakupienie tylko banku VY2 VOCALOID5. Demo Popularne Piosenki Istnieje mnóstwo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez VY2. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Są to najpopularniejsze z najpopularniejszych. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Active Driver *Bad Temper of the Loquat Sprouted on My Brow *Boy! *Cherry Blossoms of Dreams and Phantasms (z VY1) *Fall Days Poet *Flowers of Glass *Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain(z VY1) *Infection *masquerade *The Moon's Light Walk *The Rotating World (z KAITO, Kiyoteru i Gakupo) VoiceBank Oprogramowanie VY2 jest przeznaczone dla profesjonalnych muzyków i zgodnie z założeniami firmy YAMAHA, jest voicebankiem wysokiej jakości. Tak jak i poprzedni Vocaloid tej firmy oprogramowanie VY1, VY2 z założenia ma być postrzegany jak tylko użytkownik tego sobie zażyczy, choć głos sam w sobie jest "młody i męski". Ton głosu miał nakierowywać na to, że Yuma jest przystojnym młodym mężczyzną, a jego voicebank sam w sobie był łatwy w użyciu, bez dużych zmian można było osiągnąć dobre rezultaty. Komendy stosowane do rejestrowania dźwięku były identyczne jak do voicebanku VY1 (można więc powiedzieć, że VY1 jest odpowiednikiem tego oprogramowania). Wraz z aktualizacją VY2 do VY2v3 doszły aż 2 voicebanki (w przeciwieństwie do voicebanków VY1v3). Vy2v3 zawiera bardziej konkretne i określone voicebanki, a nowe oprogramowanie skupia się na zdolnościach wokalnych. Powoduje to, że w porównaniu do aktualizacji VY1, VY2v3 posiada więcej niż tylko zaktualizowana wersja oprogramowania, aktualizacja oferuje (łącznie z dwoma wokalami, wchodzącymi w jej skład) zakres od A1 ~ E4, natomiast samo oprogramowanie VY2 obsłuży optymalnie sam zakres A1 ~ E3). Jednak następstwem tego, że oprogramowanie jest w stanie uzyskać dostęp do większej skali, jest mniej dokładne w innych aspektach. Przy średniej skali głosu VY2 nie jest oprogramowaniem podobnym dźwiękiem do VY2v3, natomiast VY1v3 miało bardziej zbliżone wyniki do oryginalnego brzmienia VY1. |-|VY2= |-|VY2v3(Standard)= |-|VY2v3(Falsetto)= Ciekawostki *Z powodu Wakizashi, VY2 ostatecznie pokrył się z Gackpoidem, Vocaloidem firmy Internet Co., Ltd.. Firma ta zażartowała, że te dwa Vocaloidy powinny ze sobą walczyć. *Ze względu na to, że był późno wydanym męskim wokalem, w zachodnim fandomie został zastosowany do niego termin "syndrom BIG AL'a. Stało się tak, ponieważ oczekiwano go w 2010 roku, ale z powodu opóźnień został wydany w 2011. Nie spowodowało to jednak takiego zamieszania, jak w przypadku poprzednich "męskich" Vocaloidów. Galeria Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Vocaloid 2 Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Męskie głosy Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Vocaloid NEO Kategoria:Powiązane z VY2 Yuma Kategoria:Vocaloid 5 Kategoria:Powiązane z Yamaha Kategoria:Spis